The Striped Shadow
by Mello-Mellon
Summary: After three weeks of private lessons, Matt had become a skilled ninja." Matt and Mello go through another day of chaos, which ends...not so well.


Holy shit.

I have no idea.

KaytheSandShinobi helped me with some (the part with the 'Matt says Mello's bad in bed so Mello pisses on Matt's PSP), and my mom helped with the heating vent.

"Matt should hide Mello's chocolate in the heating duct, and when they turn on, the vents start bleeding chocolate and Mello starts licking it off the wall in a frenzy of wall-licking."

My mom said that :|

-*-8-*-

"Hi Matty~" Mello slurred.

"...Mello?"

Mello giggled. "Yes?~"

"...What are you doing?" Matt looked at Mello, who was calling him from the phone in the kitchen.

"I'm calling you, silly!" Mello giggled more.

"Well no shit. Are you drunk?"

"Drunk on chocolate!!" Mello barked a laugh.  
"You **really **need to stop eating--"

"WHAT?!" Mello promptly slammed the phone on the floor, probably breaking it.

"Uhm, y-you should stop eating so much chocolate...?" Mello was stepping closer to Matt.

"Are you telling **me** what to do?!"

"No, it was just a sugg--" Mello slammed his lips onto Matt's, grabbing his ass. Matt stumbled back.

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Are you saying I'm bad in bed?!"

"What? No! I didn't say that!"

"Yes you did!" Mello started crying and ran off, slamming his bedroom door.

"...damn, I wish I'd gotten my PSP out from there."

-*-

Matt finally walked up to the door.

Three hours later.

"Mello?" Matt tapped the door. Mello slammed it open, and stormed over to the kitchen. "...right." Matt stepped into the room to retrieve his PSP.

He glanced around. "There it is..." He mumbled. He walked over to his prize. "...what...the fuck." Matt dropped his game. "Mello! What the fuck did you do to my PSP?!" He yelled.

"I had to pee." Mello called back.

"On my fucking PSP?!"

"Yes." Matt walked out of the room, and threw his PSP at Mello's head.

"I hate you."

Matt needed a payback plan.

-*-

After three weeks of private lessons, Matt had become a skilled ninja.

He sneaked into their room, careful not to wake Mello up. He started dropping chocolate bar after chocolate bar into a large bag. Make that four large bags.

"Mm...Matt?" Mello stirred.

"No longer am I Matt. I am...THE STRIPED SHADOW!!!" Matt ran from the room, slamming the door on his way out.

"........................okay." Mello went back to sleep.

-*-

Matt—I mean, the Striped Shadow, climbed up the wall like the ninja he was, and clung to the heating duct. He started throwing the chocolate into the vent, somehow fitting all 824 bars into it.

Matt jumped down, brushing his hands together.

"Matt, what were you doing on the vent?" Mello came out in his nightgown, rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing!" Matt yelled a little too loud.

"Why were you hanging off of it like that?"

"What are you talking about, Mello? I wasn't doing that. Let's have sex." Mello blinked.

"...okay." He walked back into their room.

-*-

About an hour later, Mello walked out of the bathroom with a towel draped on his head.

"Hey Mels." Matt was playing on his DS on the couch.

"He--" Mello looked up. "What's on the wall?" Matt looked up as well.

"Iunno." He looked back to his game.

"Issat...chocolate?! Bleeding from the vent?!" Mello half screamed.

"Iunno." Matt repeated. Mello walked over to it and sniffed the wall, gasped.

"It is!!" Mello glared at Matt. "Is **that** what you were doing earlier?! Stealing my chocolate and hiding it in the heating duct?!" Mello yelled.

"Iunno." Matt said again.

"That's 824 motherfucking bars of chocolate!" Mello said.

"Hn." Mello huffed.

"...I want chocolate. Get me some new chocolate."

"Get it yourself." Mello twitched.

"We're not wasting money on chocolate!!" Mello smashed his tongue onto the wall, licking some of the chocolate off.

"...What the fuck are you doing?" Matt closed his DS.. Mello ignored him and continued licking the wall vigorously. Matt stood up. "Mello." Mello looked back, glaring at Matt with chocolate dripping down his chin.

"What?!"

"Wh..never mind..." Matt stepped back as Mello went back to his wall-licking.

-*-

"So what have we learned today, my Matty?" Mello smiled at Matt, who was tied to the bed by his wrists and ankles.

"That destroying Mello's stuff gets you sex?" Matt asked.

"Noo," Mello smirked.

"Uhh, th-then what?"

"That destroying Mello's stuff, **and** saying he's bad in bed--"  
"I didn't say that!"

"--gets you tied to a bed, and teased, before left on the bed for a few hours~" Matt groaned.

"But Melloo-o!" Mello leaned closer.

"Let's begin, shall we?~"

-*-8-*-

...Heeheehee...

-coughs-

Yeaaah...

Don't destroy Mello's stuff :|

Unless you like being teased by him...

I guess it'd be worth it.

...THE STRIPED SHADOOOW!!!!


End file.
